


Five More Days

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Long Distance Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you've never seen him."</p>
<p>"Correct."</p>
<p>"But you're dating."</p>
<p>"Again, correct."</p>
<p>"And he's coming here in five days."</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"And you didn't tell any of us until now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Days

"So you've never seen him."

"Correct."

"But you're dating."

"Again, correct."

"And he's coming here in five days."

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell any of us until now?"

Enjolras sighed, and turned to Courfeyrac. "I didn't think that you would think it was important."

" _Not important?_  Enjolras. You've been dating this guy for six months, for one. Two, you've never even Skyped with him, and three,  _he's coming here in five days_. What if he's... I dunno, a psycho? How will you know who he is?"

"Look, Courf, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I need someone to drive me to the airport to pick him up, and you're the only one of my friends with a car."

"...Okay. Fine. I'll drive you. But only to make sure that he's not a psycho. And so that I can film it and show it to Jehan, because you  _know_  how he loves those long-distance-couples-meeting-for-the-first-time videos."

"He's not a psycho. We've been in contact for three years, and I think you'll like him."

Courfeyrac hummed. "Okay, okay. But I'm going to make sure that you don't get murdered anyway."

"Christ, he's going to think that  _I'm_  the psycho, if you go on like this when he gets here."

Courfeyrac sighed dramatically, and then glanced at Enjolras. "You're really excited about this, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes, even if you're trying to look composed."

Enjolras ducked his head, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "We've been good friends for years, Courf. Even before we got together, we talked several times a day, at least. And we've talked over the phone a lot. But I've never seen a picture of him, no. And... I really like him, Courf. I really, really like him."

Courfeyrac smiled at Enjolras, and then shook his head. He pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. "My little boy is growing up," he said, shaking his head.

"Fuck off," Enjolras said, laughing.

"I can't believe you didn't tell any of us," Courfeyrac said, shaking his head. "Most of us had just decided you were aro and just didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Demi, actually. Well, demisexual and homoromantic. If you were curious. I mean-- I never really talk about it. But I'm not aro-ace, like everyone seems to think and-- yeah. No. I just let you guys go on with the idea that I was because it stopped you from setting me up on blind dates and... well, nobody but Grantaire has interested me... ever, really."

Courfeyrac glanced over at Enjolras. "I can't believe I've never even heard of this guy until now, five days before you're going to meet him. Tell me  _all_  about him. How you met. How you started dating. I want  _details_ , Enjolras."

Enjolras sighed, but started talking.

"We met three years ago on the forums of a political website. We started talking there, and... it was a pretty rocky start to our friendship, definitely. I, uh. May have said some unkind things about him and his ideals. But after about six months of that, we started to realize that we weren't all that averse to being friends with each other, and we started to talk about things that weren't just politics. And I mean, we still talk about politics a lot, but starting then we started to learn more about each other's personal lives.

"And I guess we just hit it off? We started to talk more and more, to the point where I just constantly had a chat window open with him and we'd talk on and off throughout the day. And we eventually started to text and call, and... it was about a year into our friendship when I realized that I had feelings for him. And then it took me another six months to see if maybe he had feelings for me, because I was so scared of ruining what we had and then... well. It worked out, I guess, and we started dating."

"But you didn't  _say_  anything, Enjolras."

Enjolras shrugged. "I figured you guys wouldn't care. I mean, you guys drift in and out of relationships often enough without announcing it to everyone, I figured it wasn't a big deal."

Courfeyrac sighed dramatically. "It's not as big of a deal when people who date a lot go through relationships, but  _Enjolras_. This is your first real relationship and you didn't  _tell anyone_?"

Enjolras blushed. "No?"

"You're ridiculous. And... I'm excited for you, Enjolras. I really am. And... I'm happy you're happy. You have seemed happier in the last six months, you know?"

"It's been... wonderful. It really has, Courf."

"This Grantaire of yours is making you sappy, did you know that?"

"Only a little bit."

"You really like this guy."

"Yeah, Courf. I really do."

~~~

"You're going to meet him in five days, and you didn't bother to tell me?!" shrieked Eponine, jumping to her feet. _  
_

"...I definitely told you. I think I told you that night we went to the pub and you saw 'Parnasse and..."

"Oh. Well I still count that as you not bothering to tell me."

"Because you got distracted and drunk?"

"Shhh, don't put it that way."

Grantaire sighed, and rolled his eyes. "You suck, 'Ponine."

"Yeah, but you're going to France and you didn't even tell me."

"It's just across the channel, 'Ponine. And I grew up in France, it's not that big of a deal."

"It's a big deal that you're going to meet your boyfriend for the first time."

Grantaire flopped back on his bed. "Eponine. I'm meeting my  _boyfriend_.  _Enjolras._ For the  _first time_. In  _five days_."

"I know. And you didn't even tell me."

"You've been so busy with Gav recently... and I told you! You just forgot! And I didn't want to bother you by talking about it more, so... I didn't say anything after that."

Eponine shook her head. "You know I'm forgetful when I'm drunk. How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks. Two weeks of just me and him, Ep. And his life, of course. It won't  _just_  be me and him the whole times, and I'm sure he'll introduce me to all of his friends and things, and... oh gosh, 'Ponine. I'm going to be staying with Enjolras for two whole weeks and we've been friends for three years, and dating for six months, and I cried when we bought the tickets because he's just so important to me and... I just can't believe this is happening."

Eponine stood up, and brushed a kiss across Grantaire's forehead. "I'm happy for you, mon ami."

He glanced up at her. "I can't remember the last time I was this happy, Eponine."

Eponine smiled. "You'd better tell him that if he breaks your heart, I will fly all the way to Paris and break his face."

Grantaire laughed. "I'll be sure to let him know."

"But really, Grantaire? I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Ep."

"I have to get going for work, I'm sorry I couldn't visit longer. And you should get packing, I can tell that you haven't even started."

Grantaire laughed. "Are you mothering me, 'Ponine?"

"Someone's gotta do it," she said, with a grin. "I'll see you 'round, R. And you had better let me drive you to the airport so I can give you a teary farewell."

"Bye, 'Ponine," he called, watching her leave his apartment. He covered his face with his hands. 

Five more days.

Just five more days.

~~~

"Enj, you look like you're going to cry."

"He's going to be here in two hours," Enjolras squeaked out, covering his face with his hands. "He's going to think I'm hideous and awful and he's going to hate me--"

"He doesn't hate you, Enjolras. If he's put up with dating you for six months already, he certainly doesn't hate you. And there is no  _possible_  way that he could think that you're ugly. You are a fine piece of ass, my friend," Courf said, cheerily sliding a mug of coffee over to his friend.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Enjolras sighed. "He's going to be here and I'll be able to see his face and-- and kiss him and just hold him and...  _he's going to be here in two hours_."

"Drink your coffee, Enjolras."

"I'm shaking," Enjolras whispered.

Courfeyrac looked at Enjolras thoughtfully over his own cup. "I've never seen you like this before."

"I've never been meeting one of my best friends-- and the person I'm dating-- in person for the first time after having known him for three years, before."

"It's sweet," Courf said, smiling. 

"I feel like I'm going to vomit. He's going to hate me."

" _Enjolras_."

"But--"

"Drink your coffee and shut up," Courfeyrac said, rolling his eyes. "He doesn't hate you, he's going to think you're gorgeous, you're both going to cry a lot, and I'm going to get the whole thing on video."

Enjolras moaned, and dropped his head on the table. "These will be the longest two hours of my life."

~~~

To: Eponine  
From: R

_Is it too late to turn back? He's going to hate me._

To: R  
From: Eponine

_You're already through security and waiting at the gate, babe. There's no turning back. And you'd just about cry if you did, don't think I don't know that. And he won't hate you._

To: Eponine  
From: R

_You don't know that. And I would hate myself but I can't believe this is happening and I think I'm going to vomit._

To: R  
From: Eponine

_He probably feels the same way. Chin up, buttercup. You'll do great. And at the end of that short flight, you'll be able to see him. So stop moaning and get on the damn plane._

To: Eponine  
From: R

_Boarding now. See you in two weeks, I guess?_

To: R  
From: Eponine

_Give him a big kiss from me. Love ya, see you in two weeks. Try not to vomit or pass out on the plane._

To: Eponine  
From: R

_Takeoff in five minutes. Too late to turn back?_

To: R  
From: Eponine

_If I see your ass any sooner than two weeks from now, I will personally buy us both plane tickets and fly you back to France._

~~~

"His plane landed, oh my God, his plane has landed, we are in the same country, oh my God, I'm going to see him in like half an hour because he has to get through customs and things but--  _Courfeyrac I am going to see him in half an hour or so_." _  
_

Courfeyrac patted Enjolras lightly on the shoulder. "How will you know who he is?"

"He's going to call me when he gets out of customs and I'm going to tell him where we are."

Courf nodded, and leaned back against the pole behind him. "So we'll just be hanging out here for a while?"

Enjolras nodded, mutely. 

"You okay there?" Courf asked, grinning.

Enjolras shook his head. "I'm going to see him in half an hour. And hold him and-- oh my God, I'm going to start crying or something ridiculous, oh my God--"

"You're fine, Enj. Just breathe. It's going to be okay."

It was another fifteen minutes later that Enjolras' phone buzzed.

"Grantaire? Yeah... baggage claim fifteen. Look for the curly haired blonde beside the super tall, gangly redhead. We're over by an arrivals board. ...Yeah, I'll see you soon, okay? ...Yeah. Okay. See you soon."

Enjolras glanced at Courf for a second. "He's going to be here in about five minutes? And I'm panicking? And--"

Courf grabbed Enjolras hand. "Hey, Enj? As your best friend, I am telling you to breathe. It's all good. He's going to be here, and you'll get to see him and hold him and it's going to be amazing, and you need to stop panicking, okay?"

Enjolras nodded. A minute later, he released Courf's hand. "I can do this."

"You can do this."

Courf reached into his bag and pulled out his camera, training it on Enjolras' face. Enjolras was so fixated on the gate that he didn't even notice what his friend was doing.

And then, people started to flood out of the gate, Enjolras stood up on his tip-toes, peering over the heads of people.

"So here we have Enjolras, waiting to meet Grantaire for the first time," Courf said, from behind the camera.

Courf glanced out into the crowd, and saw a young man with curly brown hair whose gaze had suddenly fixed upon Enjolras, and had started moving through the crowd towards them. "Enj-- over there--" he started to say, and then Enjolras started to move, his eyes wide as he walked toward the man.

Courf trailed behind, the camera still fixed on Enjolras.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras asked, biting his lip as he finally reached the other man.

Grantaire nodded. "Enjolras?"

"Hi," Enjolras whispered.

"Hi," Grantaire started to say, but he was interrupted by Enjolras throwing his arms around his neck. 

And suddenly, they were both crying, and they were hugging like their lives depended on it, tears streaming down both of their faces. A moment later, Enjolras pulled away just slightly, and cupped Grantaire's face in his. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, his voice cracking in the middle through his tears.

Grantaire nodded, letting out a shaky laugh, and then they were kissing, and Courfeyrac was laughing, and Grantaire was holding Enjolras and Enjolras was kissing Grantaire and every time they pulled apart they were laughing and crying at the same time.

"Now, this is a beautiful display," Courf drawled, after a few minutes, "but bags just started to come out, and I'm pretty sure all of us would like to get out of this airport and go home."

They pulled apart, Enjolras wrapping an arm around Grantaire's waist and smiling as though he'd never been quite so happy in his life.

"R, this is Courfeyrac, one of my oldest friends. Courf, this is Grantaire, my boyfriend," Enjolras said, shakily. "Oh my God, I can hardly talk I'm so happy right now and-- oh gosh. Sorry I'm so ridiculous and--"

"No, no, it's fine! I'm feeling the same way," Grantaire said, laughing. "I can't believe you're so beautiful and--"

" _I'm_  beautiful? But you're so gorgeous I don't--"

Grantaire laughed aloud at that. "Mon petit ami, you are far more beautiful than I."

Enjolras shook his head vehemently. "No, no, surely--"

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "Grantaire, what does your bag look like?"

"It's green with a red ribbon tied around the handle," R said, peering at the conveyor belt.

"Is that it, coming around the corner?" Courf asked, pointing.

R nodded, and Courf jogged off to get it. He returned a moment later, laughing as Enjolras insisted that he take the bag to the car instead of letting Grantaire roll it.

Courf trailed behind them as they walked out of the airport. He pulled the camera out of his bag.

As they left the airport, he trained the camera on their linked hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)


End file.
